Small Confession
by GoldenSunset
Summary: NejiHina [one shot] For six months now, they have been in a secret relationship. They act cousinly in public so no one would see their feelings. They did it to protect themselves from others. Theirs, is a shy love.


Small Confession

NEJIHINA

Based on the song by DBSK, TVXQ, THSK and every other name they are called.

Summery:

Story start:

Neji's POV

_Do you happen to know  How long I've wondered?  Whenever I was near  I always thought about your hands that always reached out._

I sat on the limb of a tree, watching the clouds, a habbit I must have picked up from Shikamaru.

Today, there were no missions, so I had the day off.

"Hey! Hyuga!"

I looked down to see my teammate, Shikamaru. We were on an ANBU Black Ops squad together along with that Ino Yaminaka girl. "What?"

"Hinata was looking for you," Shikamaru responded dully and he muttered, "how troublesome," under his breath.

My eyes widened. _Hinata-sama?_

"She was looking around town when I ran into her. Dunno where she is now."

I jumped out of my tree, and headed to the village to try and find her.

_Saying I love you is still hard  But I'll say it one day_

"Neji-kun! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

I stood in front of her, or her in front of me, rather. Hinata was older now. We all were. The entire Rookie Nine was 17 or 18 and I and my old team, with Gai, are all 19 and 20.

Hinata's hair had grown out, now halfway down her back. She kind of resembles her old sensei from Team 8, Kuranai. She was wearing a purple and white jacket and blue pants.

"Come on, Neji-kun. Lets go somewhere. Shika-kun told me it was your day off today," Hinata said, tugging on my shirt.

"Where, Hinata-sama?" I asked watching the small and still fragile Hyuga as she started walking, with her grip still on my shirt.

She stopped walking and turned around. Hinata had a funny serious expression on and she wagged her finger at me. "No! No sama!"

I smirked. "Don't wag your finger at me. I'll bite it," I warned, kissing the tip of her finger. Her face turned red as her 'serious' expression fell.

When Hinata regained some of her composure, she scolded me. "Not here Neji-kun. There are people…" Although me and her are cousins, we are dating. She was, and is, afraid of what everyone will think so we hide it and act cousinly in public. The only one who really knows about 'us' is Hinata's sister, my other cousin, Hanabi but she understands but what she doesn't get is why we are keeping our realationship a secret. I don't expect a child to understand even though she is now thirteen.

I ruffled her hair. "I know. I was just teasing you, Hinata-kun. Now," I looked around before my eyes fell back on the Hyuga girl. "where were we going?"

_Your love is all I need  Because of you, I'm able to fight against pain  Baby, I'm not afraid  If we're together, of what will come tomorrow  Always believe in me_

_Because we're together_

I looked at my surroundings. Then I looked at Hinata. "…a flower field?" Hinata smiled widely and nodded.

"Isn't it pretty? So many flowers…!" she breathed.

I didn't get it. It's just a flower field. Sure, I thought flowers were colorful, but they aren't anything that would take my breath away. The only things that could do that, was a battlefield and Hinata. I'm an ANBU after all.

Suddenly, I felt Hinata touch my cheek and move my hair. She looked at me and smiled. My hand traveled to my ear and I felt something soft.

"It's a flower, Neji-chan." When we are by ourselves, honorifics change. To her, I was 'Neji-chan' and she was 'Hinata-chan' to me as well.

_During each repetitive day  You're the sun that revolves around me_

_I hope all of my dreams  Do not change tomorrow  Including your feelings_

I laid in the flowers, watching the clouds again. Hinata was skipping around, collecting flowers.

Sighing, she plopped down next to me, with her arms filed with flowers. I smiled. Hinata-chan was too cute.

"Hey, what are you going to do with those? Give 'em to the Yamanaka's for their shop?" I asked, glanceing at her.

She smiled at me and shook her head, still smiling. "Nope."

I raised an eye brow. "You're not gunna put all of those in my hair are you?"

This time, she laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny.

"No, silly. I'm going to make a crown for Hanabi-chan. I haven't given her something for a long time now and her birthday was a little while ago."

I watched Hinata as she started making the crown of flowers. She had every kind and color flower you could possibly find. I sat up next to her and twirled the flower she placed in my hair, in my fingers. Hinata was working quickly and diligently on her sister's gift.

A smile was on her lips as she worked and hummed a song so herself. I stopped twirling the flower, putting that hand down and resting it on my knee. I slipped my fingers under her chin and turned her head so I could look into her light lavender eyes hat matched my own. And before she could question me, I captured her lips with mine in a gentle kiss.

_The feeling of love  I wasn't sure of it at first, so I didn't trust it_

_Because we're together_

_Deep in my heart  Pain silently melts away_

_Now I'll wipe away the tears and pour into happiness_

Her eyes looked into mine. She looked down, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink as she smiled softly. That was the first time I kissed her. We've been together about six months now and that was the first time I ever kissed her. She had always kissed me, on my cheek when we parted and on my forehead, over the seal when we were together.

Thinking about it, a slight blush came over my cheeks. I rapped my arm over her shoulders, pulling Hinata closer and spun the same flower from before in those fingers over her shoulder. I was suddenly filled with happiness when Hinata leaned on my shoulder.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_Your love is all I need  We're not alone, it might be early but  I will let you know  Baby, I'm not afraid  If we're together, of what will come tomorrow  Always believe me_

_We're together_

_Because we're together_


End file.
